Latest Update
Update 1.3.0 What's new in 1.3 Crew updates Crew Championships Crews are a big part of CSR 2, and we've just given you one more reason to join one: the new Crew Championship, where members of the top crews each week are awarded prizes. Every race you complete earns you Crew RP, and at the end of the season, the crews with the most RP will win some awesome prizes. Check out the new Championship option in the Crew Hangout to see how your crew is doing, and get everyone racing for the best chance of winning. Crew Chat Updates We've updated crew chat to allow messages to be pinned. Pinned messages will remain at the bottom of the chat window, giving you the opportunity to make sure all your crew members see important messages, regardless of when they’re playing the game – they’re great for organising last-minute pushes to move up the Crew Championship leaderboard before the season ends. Video and screenshot sharing Did you just get your hands on an awesome new ride you want to show off, or beat your friend’s best time on the strip? Whatever your latest achievement, you can now share a photo or video of it straight from the game. To record a video, tap the video button – you can find it in the garage, or on the start line when you’re waiting to race. Want to share your race time? Simply tap the “Share” button on the race results screen. Profile syncing You’ve been asking for it, so we added it: you can now easily restore and sync your profile between multiple devices using your Game Center or Google Play Games account. To link your profile, simply log into your Game Center or Google Play Games account, then load up CSR 2 and your account will be automatically linked to your account. If you already have more than one account, you’ll be offered a choice of which one you keep. If you've got two devices, each with a different CSR 2 game on, use a different Game Center ID or Google Play Games account on each device when you first update to 1.3. Freshness Sometimes that tired old ride of yours just needs a fresh lick of paint to give it a new lease of life, and with the new Freshness bonus you’ve got even more reason to test that theory. Customising your Paint, Livery, Calipers or Interior in the customisation menu will give that car an RP boost each week. Want to keep that Freshness boost going? Regularly update your car’s customisation to keep your car fresh, and to keep your RP bonus rolling. Freshness unlocks when you beat the Nu Fangz crew. New and Updated Cars After extensive negotiations with our Crew Bosses, we’ve decided to updates some of their rides to better reflect their tastes. But don’t worry if you’ve already won their cars: as a thank you for being with us since the start, not only will you get their new cars, you will also keep a version of their old car! The changes to the boss cars are as follows: •KJ has updated his Mercedes Benz A45 AMG to KJ's TOYOTA 86 Rocket Bunny •Ashleigh’s traded her Ford Focus RS for Ashleigh's Mercedes-Benz CLA 45 AMG Shooting Brake •Kurtz has swapped her Chevrolet Camaro Z28 for Kurtz's Ford Mustang HPE750 •Victor’s Ferrari 458 Speciale becomes Victor’s Jaguar Project 7 •…and Shax keeps his Agera R As well as these changes, we’re updating the models of some others cars, which will replace the old models in game: •The Camaro SS has been updated to the new 6th generation Camaro SS •The Dodge Challenger SRT becomes the Dodge Challenger SRT® Hellcat •The Dodge Dart GT is now the Dodge Dart Mopar ‘13 •The Ford Focus ST has been replaced with the more powerful Ford Focus RS •The Ferrari 488 GTB becomes the open top Ferrari 488 Spider •The Aston Martin Vanquish Carbon Edition is now the Ford Shelby GT350R •The Mercedes Benz CLA 45 AMG Coupe has been replaced with the Mercedes Benz A 45 AMG Finally, to round things off we’ve added a handful of new cars: •Dodge Viper GTS •Chevrolet Corvette Stingray •Volkswagen Scirocco R •Jaguar F-TYPE R Coupé Race Controls After extensive tuning and tweaking, we’ve overhauled the race controls. You’ll notice that the three light system has been replaced with a new zone-based indicator right on the tachometer. This new indicator will give you a much clearer indication of when to shift, helping you squeeze even better times out of your rides. Fusion parts We’ve also spent some time tweaking Fusion Parts. Now, instead of being stage 1, 2 or 3, each part has a rarity: •Uncommon – Green •Rare – Blue •Epic – Red Upgrades that can accept fusion parts will now have a slot of one of these three colors. Find a fusion part of a matching color and fuse it in to give your car a boost in performance. Bug fixes Finally, we've fixed a number of bugs and glitches, including one that allowed players to use Tier 5 cars against any opponents in multiplayer.